Harry's Keyblade
by I Hate Country Music
Summary: Cross Over, Kingdom Hearts/Harry Potter, HHr, SoKai,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own these stories, but the cross over idea is mine.

(A/N: This story is told in 3rd person P.O.V. except when otherwise stated)

**Chapter 1**

There is a room in the Heart Of All Worlds, in Kingdom Hearts itself. This room is open only to a handful of the all the worlds' most powerful wizards and the Keyblade Masters. In this room there were currently six men (sorry ladies, I'm not sexist, this is how it is though) seated around a circular table. They addressed each other as equals, as Generals in the War Against Evil, their soldiers fighting for them, fighting with them. One of the men spoke, "Welcome, I'm glad to see you all here," said an elderly, silver haired man. "I'm assuming you all know _why_ we're here … There is a threat to all our worlds …"

"Albus," interjected a younger, yet equally silver haired youth, "please don't address us like we're students at your damn school!"

"Riku! Keep a respectful tone when speaking to the Hogwarts Headmaster!" shouted a now infuriated blonde haired man.

"It's alright Diz," sighed Albus "Riku _is_ right, we're here as equals, we should treat each other accordingly. I am sure you all know about the threat of Lord Voldemort in my world, and while I understand the implications of interfering with the worlds, we must now face facts, Lord Voldemort has somehow found out about the worlds and their Hearts." Albus paused to allow the murmuring to stop before he continued. "It would seem he now knows about the power of Hearts and love, luckily he didn't believed in it until now. If he could find a way to open a portal to the worlds Heart or a portal to any other world, he would not only become unstoppable but he would also become a big a threat as the Heartless. We must stop this at all costs," concluded Albus.

Albus too a minute to look around him at the others gathered there in that room. Merlin, King Mickey and King Arthur's Wizard Assistant, Albus' recruiter to this group and the Wizarding World's most beloved wizard, narrowly beating out both Harry, himself, and Gilderoy Lockheart in Witch Weekly's poll taken after Albus' funeral. Next to him was Yen Sid, King Mickey's magical trainer. Diz, or Ansem The Wise, depending on who you ask, the Original Researcher of the Darkness and the Heartless. King Mickey, the representative of his Kingdom and of his Champion, one of the heroes of light in his realm and a Keyblade Master. Then there was Riku, the King's personal assistant and guardian, best friend to the King's Champion and another Keyblade Master. And then there was Albus himself, modest to a fault, who considered himself to be a teacher, friend of his students, enemy to the Darkness and those who immersed themselves in it, and one handsome Chocolate Card. "King Mickey, I believe you have trained your Champion in the Art Of Magic and the Way Of The Sword?"

"Gosh, I'm sure he knows how to handle a sword, but he might be a little less than competent in the Art Of Magic," said King Mickey. "I don't know, maybe Sora can learn to …"

"WHAT?" Riku exploded, this was unfair, first Sora gets Kairi, and then the King thinks that Sora is more capable of handling the job they were tiptoeing around than he was??!! He had to protect his reputation and his pride "Your Champion is SORA?! I thought you were the Champion, or at least me! Leave Sora alone, he's young, he's not powerful enough, he's in love with Kairi, he's …"

"Your only equal," concluded Diz. "You're jealous of Sora. Let's just trust in King Mickey and Albus' _unbiased_ judgment."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence Diz. I am ashamed to say that I have not trained my Champion in Way Of The Sword, unless you count a small yet intense battle against a snake in his 2nd year," Albus had a hard time not chuckling during his admittance of his Champion's lack of skill.

"King Mickey" said Yen Sid, speaking for the first time since his arrival, "do you still have the Gummi Ship right?"

"Yes," said the King, confused about where the conversation was going. "But what does that have to do with our current problem?"

"Well, let's just say that we took destiny into our own hands and _brought together_ the Champions of Light under our own terms instead of letting them unite when Kingdom Hearts decides to unify them" concluded Yen Sid.

"Well," said Albus as he rose from his seat, "if that's the plan, let's get going. I think the risk of interfering with the natural order of the worlds outweighs the risk of Voldemort reaching this sacred place."

With a last distasteful glance at Albus, Riku rose from his seat next to the king, "So, where to next?"

"You heard the council, to Destiny Islands." And with that they left, some apparated, some just vanished, leaving the King and Riku alone in Kingdom Hearts.

"Well, let's go your majesty" said a resigned Riku as he opened a dark portal.


	2. Harry's Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts, but they own me.

A/N: I wish I had gotten a few reviews for the last chapter but that's behind us now … I hope somebody liked it and if so this chapter is for you, it's Harry and Sora's stories about joining together in the battle against the ultimate evil. Harry's story begins at the beginning of DH, personally being an HHr shipper I hated the books ending but that's just me. The chapter takes place during the Fourth (4th) chapter and going whatever way I want it if I ever figure out where I want it to go … Enjoy

**Harry's Journey**

"All right, all right we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later!" roared Moody over the hubbub and silence fell in the kitchen. Harry looked towards Hermoine, who seemed to struggling with some kind of internal battle, wondering whether to do something or not. Finally seeing the spark in the eyes of the prettiest Muggle-Born ever, Harry stared at her as she decided on what course of action to take, she chose to speak her mind "Harry, could we see your bedroom really quick?"

Everyone stared at Moody as if asking silently asking for permission, "Fine," Moody snapped after consulting his watch, "But make it quick, we have a schedule to keep!" Harry started to move towards the stairs leading to his room when Hermoine grabbed his arm and said in almost a whisper "Not that one, … the one under the stairs" she mumbled meekly.

Not a sound escaped the kitchen as everybody gasped thinking Hermoine must have made a mistake, or that they themselves were hearing things. Harry froze at the foot of the stairs and held his breath. He had enough people pitting him, he didn't need the Order to start. He slowly moved towards the tiny cupboard he had just left for what he hoped was the last time, but as usual things never work out for Harry as he hoped. He opened the door to the sounds of his friends and family gasping in shock and outrage.

Hagrid saw and heard none of this, being the biggest he decided to wait by the door until it was time to leave, but after seeing the commotion caused by the others he decided to take a peek inside. What he saw shocked him, Harry standing before a tiny cupboard, surely Harry had his trunk somewhere else, not in this little P.O.S. drawer. He wanted to know what was going on, "Harry, was' tha'? Is your trunk there?" The answer he received rocked him to his core.

"Actually, Hagrid, before you came for me this was my room, I was locked in and only allowed out to do my chores, or to use the loo, but only when they let me. I was fine only going once a day, it's not like I ever ate or drank enough to keep me going, let alone to fill my bladder." Harry stated as a joke but he got the feeling that it wasn't taken as such. True the injustice of it all still hurt, but in his mind he was already gone, free of this place forever. He felt ashamed, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen one, the only person able to defeat Voldemort, was standing before them asking for their pity, he could have said no to Hermoine's strange request or even denied the story but no, here he was, practically begging to be pitied. He hated himself enough already, what with Voldemort able to posses him and having to save the Wizarding world single-handedly, but to stand here and say aloud to his friends things that he swore he would never think about again, even Moody, the tough battle scarred Auror stood looking at Harry as if his childhood was the worst thing that he had witnessed.

As he looked from one anguished face to another, he feared what would be on Hermoine's face. She knew that Harry didn't want more pity, but it was horrible to hear about the cruelty he had suffered from his family. It was heartbreaking.


End file.
